Courtney Wheeler
Courtney Wheeler is a sixth-grade student at Wagstaff School and Gene's on and off girlfriend. Personality Courtney is described by many characters in the show as annoying with habits including sucking on her necklace, talking on her cellphone in the bathroom (confusing Tina), kicking the front seat of cars, breathing too loud and talking too much (The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene). Aside from being annoying, Courtney also displays a bratty side as shown in "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene" when she and her friends don't let Gene get a word in their one sided relationship to start with, continuously kicks Bob's seat when she's riding in the backseat of his car, and continuously interrupts Gene while he is singing his love jingle at her birthday party. Courtney seems to have matured some what by the time The Gene and Courtney Show takes place. She doesn't show nearly as many of her annoying traits, and Gene even wants to be in a relationship with her. She's also more likable in The Gene Mile. Appearance Courtney has blonde hair like her mother, she wears a lilac purple tank top and a darker purple skirt. She wears a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket on it which she likes to loudly suck on. She is 4'3". Story Courtney makes her first appearance in the Season 3 episode "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene," in which Gene starts going out with Courtney after being pressured into by her friends, Rupa and Julie. Gene doesn't actually like Courtney and finds her really annoying, but he cannot work up the courage to end it. Their relationship is sustained by Gene taking an interest in her father, Doug, who writes jingles and has a room full of high-tech musical equipment which Gene, a natural songbird, wants to gain access to. After Gene becomes angry at Courtney interrupting his jingle/demo he's performing to Doug at her birthday, she collapses in shock and as a result of palpitations caused by her heart condition and is rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, she persuades Gene to admit that he wants to break up with her and after doing so appears to die, but it is later revealed to be an elaborate prank staged by Courtney, her parents and the attending Dr. Chegler. Courtney forgives Gene after he agrees to get Peter Pescadero to go out with her and clean her bedpan which he keeps for himself. In The Gene and Courtney Show both Courtney and Gene are offered to do morning announcements at school in place of Ms. LaBonz. While doing so they decide to start dating again, this time, however, Gene is actually interested in Courtney and isn't just using her to get to her father. This adversely affects their performance in the school announcements and decide to just be friends in order to preserve their show. Even so, Courtney still gives Gene a quick kiss for Valentine's Day. In Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl, they both stage musicals, Gene does an adaptation of Die Hard and Courtney does an adaptation of Working Girl, which is truthfully the creation and passion of her father, Doug, not Courtney. After disrupting one another's show and arguing in Mr. Frond's office they reconcile and decide to stage Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl, an amalgamation of the two musicals. In a scene, they kiss in character with Gene playing Hans Gruber and Courtney playing Tess McGill. Courtney is the star of Gene's mythology-themed imaginary Mother's day play in "Mom, Lies, and Videotape." The play is exclusively acted in by the members of Gene's 6th grade class, and Courtney plays the mystical mother of 3 trickster gods played by Gene, Lenny DeStefano, and Peter Pescadero. In her next appearance, Courtney is once again at the mercy of her over-eager aspiring stage dad, Doug. In an attempt to recreate his former roller dancing glory days, Doug bullies Alex into partnering with Courtney for a competition after Gene refuses. Courtney doesn't particularly like roller dancing, and prefers instead to freestyle dance with both Gene and Alex to ruin her father'r routine during the competition. In "The Gene Mile" Courtney plays a major role in Louise's plan to sneak out of running a mile and instead ride bikes to Moo's Clues Ice Cream fro Free Ice Cream Day, and coordinates a plan to make sure that the kids arrive back at school without being caught. Relationships Gene Belcher Though Courtney is Gene's first girlfriend, he does not "like-like" her when he asks her out in "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene." Gene is scared to break up with Courtney, and when he meets her cool dad, he convinces himself that he could maybe spend the rest of his life with her. Though they break up by the end of the episode, they seem to be on good terms. When Courtney next appears, she is Gene's creative rival in "Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl," throughout the episode, their relationship evolves from competitive to collaborative, and though their relationship is a-romantic throughout the episode, they share an on-stage kiss at the end of their musical. Gene and Courtney begin "The Gene & Courtney Show" once again as creative partners, but begin to have feelings for one-another the closer they work together, even kissing during a practice session. As their romance heats up, their work suffers , and Mr. Grant convinces them that they can't have a relationship and a successful P.A. radio show. Courtney picks the radio show, and Gene picks the relationship, but agrees to break up for the sake of the show. Gene and Courtney have become friends since, and play together with fellow 6th grader Alex and other Wagstaff students in episodes like "The Gene Mile" and "Roller? I Hardly Know Her!," and when Alex confesses to like-liking her, Gene seems to harbor no negative emotions or jealousy. Family Courtney's father is Doug Wheeler, a jingle composer who is eager to live vicariously through his daughter as a stage parent in episodes such as "Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl" and "Roller? I Hardly Know Her!", much to her indifference. Little is known Courtney's mother who has so far only appeared in "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene." The Wheeler family has a cat named Susan. Appearances Season 3 *The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl Season 6 *The Gene and Courtney Show *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *Bob Actually (non-speaking cameo) *Like Gene for Chocolate (non-speaking cameo) *Mom, Lies, and Videotape Season 9 *Roller? I Hardly Know Her! *The Gene Mile Trivia *Courtney is presumably 12 as she is in sixth grade and had her birthday party in "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene." *She has a congenital heart condition, her friend Julie claims she can't control her legs because of it. *Her baby teeth never fell out resulting in her having two rows of teeth. (Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl). *Courtney's voice actor David Wain sucked on a pen to replicate the sound of her chewing her necklace. http://www.avclub.com/article/showrunner-loren-bouchard-on-sympathetic-leg-hair--102122 *Courtney appears to be an only child. *Courtney says "tinkle" while she pees (The Gene Mile) *Her voice is extremely similar to that of The Warden from Superjail! (Both are voiced by David Wain). Gallery References Category:Girls Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Love interest Category:Characters introduced in Season 3 Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Wheeler Family Category:Females with a Male Voice